Sapphire and Bumble One Shot
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: You guys want to see how the bullies turned out, let's see shall we? Oh and the cover photo TOTALLY doesn't give ANYTHING away.


Sapphire hummed as she used her magic to sign off the last paper. Taking a deep relieved sigh she placed it on to the huge stack of other papers. She gave a satisfied nod as she said, "Not to bad Goldie, not bad at all." Just then the door opened followed by an angry, "SAPPHIRE!" She shuddered at the voice. It was her boss, Mr Bits. "Office. Now." he said as all eyes laid on her. She gulped, what could she have possibly done now? She gulped as she slowly made her way to his office. Why did everypony have to look at her as if she did something wrong? She asked herself At least not yet I hope. As she approached the door, she opened it and poked her head into his office. "Y-Yes sir?" she asked. "Have a seat Gold." he said, his chair turned to the back of her.

Gulping as she went in the door closed firmly behind her. Turning to look who closed it, she had to hold back the bile that rised in her throat. There a purple mare stood there, her curly gold highlighted hair sat so perfectly on her shoulder, her sparkling earrings and necklace lay, and her blue eyes shined as she smirked at her. Sapphire forced a smile as she said, "Radiance." "Sap Hire." she replied. She growled under her breath as she went to take a seat. Mr Bis turned to face her as she said, "Is there something wrong sir?" "Yes as a matter of fact," he said, "There is." Using his magic he pulled out a folder. Sliding it onto the table, photos slid out. "These photos were taken last night," he pointed out, "The camera caught a unicorn mare coming in last night and taking some money out from the safe." Sapphire's eyes grew as she looked at the photos. The mare in the picture wore a cape that covered her face but the mane was as clear as day, showing a bright gold. Looking up at him she said, "Sir, in all my years working here I would never do such a thing!" "I know. You're one of the most hard working employees we have, you were even close to that big promotion" he saddened for a moment before darting his eyes, "But the company does not tolerate stealing." "This is not me!" Sapphire defended. "But the cameras captured every figure of you," Radiance said leaning on the desk, "Including that huge big nose of yours."

Sapphire pinned her ears back as she snapped, "Hey at least I can smell the amount of-" "Enough!" Mr Bits said sternly. He turned to her with a sigh. "Sapphire," he said finally, "We will not hold this against you, I trust you after all." Sapphire smiled a bit as Radiance's jaw dropped. "You're letting her go away that easy!?" Radiance protested, "All that work for-" She stopped right away as Mr Bits said, "However because of this you leave me no choice but to let you go from this company." Sapphire's heart stopped. "What?" she said. "It's time to move on." he said, "Radiance will help you pack up your stuff." "You can't do this to me!" Sapphire pleaded, "I need this job if I'll ever be able to-" "I'm sorry Sapphire," he said shaking his head, "If we turned this to the police you would be arrested but you've been a god worker so we're letting this slide." He turned his head as he said, "I bid you good luck. Radiance, please escort her."

Her eyes were big as the purple unicorn said with a big smile, "Of course sir!" As they went out of the room, Sapphire couldn't meet the gaze of her fellow co-workers. She put all of her valuables and belongings into a box as she headed towards the elevator. "Allow me." Radiance said as she grabbed the box from Sapphire. She couldn't protest as they went into the elevator. "You know," Radiance said, "I've always knew you were a bad apple." "And you are nothing but a diva want a be." Sapphire replied. She laughed, "Oh you think that'll really do any harm. Nothing you say will bring me down." "You so sure about that," Sapphire replied, "Because those fake earnings really do go with your fake ego." Radiance eye twitched as she said, "I wouldn't talk Sap Hire or should I say Sap Unemployed!" "That didn't even make any sense." Sapphire started as Radiance said, "It doesn't even matter! No that you are officially out of the way, the promotion is now mine!" "What?" she said wide eyed. "Oh don't be surprised," she said, "We all know it was going to be mine, even if you were still working here. But of course I had to take precaution." The door opened as she walked to the exit. "What did you do?" Sapphire said harshly. The door opened as she said, "Nothing, it is you who needs to figure out what to do. Now that you have no job."

She tossed her box of belonging into the air as it landed with a thud and a crash. "My stuff!" Sapphire said aloud. As she went to run to it, Radine put her hoof out as she tripped on it and fell into the mud. As mud slid down her cheek Radiance said, "Nice to see you're trying on a new look. I think it looks great, you should keep it." Sapphire scowled as Radiance slapped her tail in her face and walked back in. "By the way, keep the photos. A way to remember what might have been." she said tossing the file folder of photos at her. The doors shut as Sapphire slowly got up. She went to her box as she picked it up. The picture that laid on top had a broken frame as tears filled Sapphire's eye. It was of her mother. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Bumble held a book with his wing. "And so then, the scary beast soon learned to love," he said with a grand gesture, "And the beautiful pony did not care of the way he looked on the outside but of what his heart was on the inside. They were married and lived happily ever after." "Yay!" said a little filly sitting on the floor as her baby brother next to her cheered in response. "Read it again, read it again!" she said. "Sorry Poppy," he said, "But I better be on my way." A knock came to the door as a friendly face greeted them. "How are y'all Sugarcubes doing?" she said with a friendly smile. "Mommy!" Poppy said rushing to her. Bumble picked up the baby with his hoof as he let out a giggle. "Thanks again Bumble for reading to them," she said, "Really helps me attend the other kids here at the Orphanage." "It's no problem at all Ms Cinnamon Roll." he said as the baby boy reached for his mother's hooves. "Did you enjoy the story Peanut?" she cooed rubbing her cheek to his. "I'll be off." he said. "Thanks again." she smiled as he picked up his belongings.

Going out the door, Bumble clutched his books tightly with his wing. He soon felt as if something were looming over him as he felt the need to look beside him. No one was there as he kept walking. He heard snickering as he looked up. Oh great, just what I need. He thought to himself as he looked up. Another pegasus was flying above him, with slicked back hair, a lavender coat, and black jacket. "If it isn't bookworm?" he snickered. "Hello Zeke." Bumble said simply. "Did you read to your little baby friends again?" he taunted. "Yes, I actually do something productive with my spare time unlike you." he replied. Zeke huffed as he landed in front of him, dust blowing up into Bumble's face. "Aren't you a little old to be reading kids books?" he asked. "And aren't you a little old to wear that sense of clothesline?" he replied. Zeke growled as he smacked the book away from him. "Hey!" Bumble said. "Listen here dweeb," he said, "Essay's are due tomorrow, and I haven't started!" "That's not my problem." he replied about to reach for his hoof. "It is now!" Zeke said thrusting his muzzle in his face, "I'm not about to fail this course for a third time. I'm sick of having to use my mom's money and you're the best writer in th class. Teacher's pet." Bumble stood his ground as he said, "I'm not doing anything for you, if anything you deserve this for being a bully."

Zeke's eyes burned with anger as he spotted paper sticking from his book. His lip curled into a devious smile as he swooped for the book first. He took out the papers and to his joy it was his essay. "Give it back Zeke!" Bumble said trying to reach for it. Zeke used his wings to keep Bumble back as he read, "Blah Blah Friendship Blah Blah Magic. Honestly this is so cliche to read and this is only the introduction. This is the stuff though that gets the grade. This should do nicely." He moved his wing as Bumble fell down. "No!" Bumble said getting up and accidentally bumping Zeke. Zeke galred as he said, "You want to start something dweeb?" He pushed Bumble into a puddle as he towered over him. "You know what," he said, "This was a waste of my time. This story is too cheesy anyways." He ripped it in half as he let it slip and fall from his hooves. Bumble watched in horror as it landed in the water. "I did you a favor," he grunted, "That story was trash anyways. Tasha will help me with my essay." He slapped his hoof in the puddle as it hit Bumble in the face. "See you later dweeb." he laughed as he headed for the skies. Bumble looked down at the ripped and wet paper. He slowly held it up, trying not to rip it. "I worked so hard on this," he started. Tears fell from his face as he got up and clutched the ruined paper to his chest. Grabbing his book he headed to the skies.

* * *

Bumble landed down as he walked towards the fountain. This is where he would always find a great inspiration to write. He sat down as wiped away a tear. "I've got to write a ten page essay before tomorrow!" he said. He sighed as he looked at the water fountain. His ears perked when he heard crying. He tried to look though the water to see who was on the other side. He wasn't able to make out who it was so he made his way to the other side. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened. A red unicorn mare was there, her face in her hooves as she sat next to the fountain crying. A box was next to her as Bumble stood there in shock. Shaking his head he said, "Sapphire Gold?" Sapphire quickly sat up as she looked. She gasped to see a blue pegasus standing there. A tear fell off her cheek as she said, "Bumble Crown? Is that really you?"

He nodded as Sapphire smiled a little. She wiped away a tear as she said, "I haven't seen you in ages!" "I know!" he smiled, "You've grown, you look good." "I've been better." Sapphire chuckled softly. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah! Of course!" she smiled weakly. Bumble tilted his head. "Goldie, you were my best friend. I know when something's bothering you." She sighed as she turned away. He sat next to her, "Care to talk about it?" "I rather not," she said. Bumble felt his cheeks warm as he reached out with his wing and pulled her to his side. She felt her cheeks warm as she looked up at him. "Alright," he said, "If you don't want to talk, then why don't we just sit here and enjoy what life has to give us." Sapphire blinked at him as she felt herself relax. It did feel nice to just take a step back and admire. After a few heartbeats Sapphire said, "Okay, so today I was falsely accused of something I didn't do and for that I got fired." He pulled back, "Sapphire! That's absurd! You were framed." "And to make things better, a mare that hates my guts escorted me out, threw my stuff to the ground, break my picture, and trip me into falling into the mud." she said. Bumble looked at the box beside her and saw the broken frame. He gasped, "They broke the picture of your mother?" She nodded.

"This-this is an outrage!" Bumble said, "This is way worse than what happened to me!" "To you?" Sapphire said, "What happened to you?" Bumble gulped, he didn't realize he said that part out loud. That's when she noticed the tear streak marks left on Bumble's cheek. "You were crying!" she said. "It's not that important," he said. "What happened?" Sapphire said firmly. There was no way oof getting out of her stubborn glare. "One of my classmates wanted me to write their essay. It's due tomorrow and of course I refused so he pushed me into a puddle, rip my essay up, and drop it into the water." Sapphire gasped, "That's horrible!"

Their eyes met for a moment. Soon there distressed gazes were replaced with smiles followed by laughter. "How ironic is that?" Bumble laughed. "Yeah," Sapphire giggled, "Weird right?" Soon the laughter died as they looked down. "I guess that's what we deserved huh?" Sapphire said. "Yeah," Bumble agreed, "I mean after all those unnecessary insults to the Princess and her friends." "Can you believe we were that mean and well a bully?" Sapphire said. "Yeah," Bumble nodded, "And I don't like it." They caught each other's gaze. Being around each other again just made them forget about everything and replaced their troubles with a smile. "You-you still have your paper?" Sapphire asked. He nodded as he held the soggy thing. Using her magic she lifted the soggy paper into the air. Focusing really hard, the paper started to come back together. Bumble gasped as the paper landed in his hooves, repaired. "PHew," she said, "It may be a little soggy but it's the best I can-" She stopped mid sentence as Bumble brought Sapphire in a hug. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. She giggled as he pulled back blushing.

"Sapphire," he said, "How could I ever repay you?" "It's the least I could do for you." she said swirling her hoof on the floor. The wind started to blow as some of the photos from the folder flew out. One flew into Bumble's face as he pulled it off. As he looked down at it he took a closer look. "Wait a second," he said, "Since when did you have highlights in your hair?" "I don't." Sapphire said. Bumble squinted his eyes, "This isn't you. It can't be you, look." Sapphire took a look with him. "See the figure of this body is way to long to be you and the light bouncing off the fur gives a glossy effect for you and in this picture does not. In fact this mare in this photo isn't even red at all like you, it's purple!" Sapphire gasped. It all made sense. She threw her hooves around Bumble as he was taken by surprise. "Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!" she repeated. "Your welcome?" he said slowly. She surprised him as she softly kissed the side of his cheek. Pulling back with a blush she said, "I mean, this thing that you're pointing out proves that it's not me and I know exactly who it is."

They stood quiet for a few moments. Sapphire pushed some hair back. "Um" they both said. "So I better go and show this um thing and stuff." Sapphire started. "I can go with you!" Bumble offered. "You want too?" she asked. He nodded. Smiling she went to go for her box before Bumble picked it up. "I'll hold this for you." he said. "Thanks Bumble." she smiled as the two walked off, very close to each other's side.

* * *

 **I did it! I did the thing you've been asking for. Didn't really think you'd guys want a story for little old Bumble and Sapphire but you guys asked enough so I did! Isn't Sapphire and Bumble such great friends? I'm horrible XD**


End file.
